it's you!
by allopati
Summary: a complete different story unfold..  "how dare that new girl get angry at our 'photos' prince!"


FATED

" Hish! Where can I find the music room in this very big school? Aiyo, I cannot understand the map given maa~ hmm, I'll just gonna ask any unlucky guy."

Today was her first day of school. Well, she managed to convince her mum to let her to continue her study in Gakuen Alice. She really wants to study here because she was captivated by the sight of a handsome secondary teacher (narumi sensei)… although she doesn't even know his name. This matter is not a surprise when it comes to this totally happy-go-lucky, loud girl, named Mikan. With her personality, you can put her into a village of cannibals and she can befriend them in 30 seconds. According to her mother, since she was in kindergarten, her mother can easily located her only daughter because of her really unique laugh. Hard to believe, but that's the truth.

She continued to wonder around that building. She came across a neatest library she ever seen in her whole life. " This is a rich kids' school by the way. No wonder." A voice inside her head tells herself. As she is walking around, she notices that many cute and hot secondary boys are everywhere. She smiles, thinking of interesting days that she's gonna enjoy in this school. Suddenly, she received a call from her best friend asking on how she is doing on her first day of school.

" Omg! You know what! This school is driving me crazy. I don't know how to use this stupid map! This map is kinda useless though. You know why? This map is just full with nonsense pictures that don't even help!I can't even find a single music room here!" (mikan is telling her friend in a very dramatic manner~)

"Excuse me! Can you be careful with your words?hah! you look like someone who doesn't care about your surrounding~" one strange boyish voice comes into her ears from her back.

Shocked, she said goodbye to her friend and turned to face a yummy-looking guy who is half frowning at her.

" Excuse me! Who are you to say that? Don't talk like you know me!"

" Sakura Mikan. Ex- St. Marie Gakuen Alice 10th and 'friendly'..Of course I know you. I'm your senior and I am the one and only photographer who took those 'useless' pictures. And for your information, they are not useless as they help other students very well. Hahahaha. Since you can't use them well, maybe it's your BRAIN that is useless! Music room is right here.(he shows the location of the music room in the map. Mikan sweat-dropped =_='' acknowledging her careless behavior) See, that's the proof. See you." That boy answers her every question with 'care' and leaved her dumbfounded.

" Omg. I am so gonna hate that boy! Urghhh!" Mikan mumbles to herself while entering the music room to explore musical instruments there..  
>...<p>

" Okay guys. Now it's time for all of you to have you daddys and mommys among the seniors. All of you will randomly pick a paper from this box and the name that appears on that paper is your mommy or daddy. Goody lucky people!"

It's time for orientation and everyone is chit-chatting well with each other. Same goes for Mikan. She found herself many awesome new friends. She learnt the guy's name. It is Natsume Hyuuga. He is one of Gakuen Alice's Academy scholar and striving to become a geophysicist." How can that sotong be a geophysicist?" She wonders. She really doesn't like that guy and wish that she will never has anything to do with him at all. However, her wish is not granted as her daddy is Natsume! "God doesn't like me..;("

Her hatred towards him increases day by day as he constantly picks a fight with her. She doesn't know whether he is terribly bored or whatsoever but he always annoys her that she jumps joyfully every time he absents from school, regardless of his reasons.  
>...<p>

"OMG! How can I sleep in the library? Where are my friends? How can they forget me here?"

Mikan likes to go to the library because she can study peaceful there without the disturbance from that guy. However, she fell asleep that evening because she slept late last night. Since she is always too lazy to charge her phone, it ran out of battery and thus, she cannot blame her friends for leaving her behind. They must think that she has gone home since she is always the one who is always excited whenever it's time to go home, it's just a common logic.

" Crap. My family is not here since they are at Obaasan's hometown. I better go back now. What? 6.00 pm already? Wuargh, I better hurry!" She hurriedly tidied her things and rushed to her bicycle. To her most disappointment, her bicycle's wheels had flattened. She really didn't know what to do.

" Woi! I believe that you are old enough to cry by the side of your car." That familiar voice reached her ears. " Natsume! Quit it!" She suddenly burst into tears. Seeing that, Natsume was shocked. " Hush! Don't cry here. It's embarrassing." He tried to calm her by distracting her with his sarcastic words but they didn't work. He felt so guilty. Without he realizing it, he put his arm on her shoulder and massaged it. Mikan became more relaxed. " What's wrong. Try to tell me,hmm?" He asked gently. Mikan ,relaxed, told her problem. After he heard that, he chuckled, much to Mikan's dislike, and called a mechanic to take the car to the nearest workshop. " Come. Let me send you home." It was the first time she saw he smiled sincerely like that. Her heart fluttered a little… " Okay but can you let go of me first?" Mikan asked without looking into his eyes. "Oh. Sorry." Mikan could not see little shades of red on his face because he turned his face away from her…  
>...<p>

A week has passed since that incident happened. Since that incident, Mikan found herself looking for him every where she goes. She also becomes curious whenever Natsume absents from school.

" Ruka kun, do you know where is Natsume? I haven't see him for the past four days. Is he sick?" she asked his best friend, Ruka.

" He is not feeling well. That's all. Why do you ask? You never bother before." Ruka asked with a wicked smile. " I'm just asking as a concerned junior. That's all." She asked coolly, successfully hiding her feeling. Ruka looked at her with a strange…sad expression as she walked away..

Actually, she herself doesn't know what is happening. She told her girlfriends about this and they' positively stated that she fell in love with him. " Impossible! How can I like that sotong? Never!" she told her friends with a fake laugh. She doesn't like the idea of her liking him but she knows that she missed him…

" Guys, we got a permission from Narumi sensei to go to hospital to visit Ruka. Hurry!" Haruhi, the student council's president made an announcement in front of the class. " Why? What happened to him?" she asked Ruka who is standing beside Haruhi. " You will know." He answered and left.  
>...<p>

" Hahaha! What are you guys doing here? What a surprise." Natsume asked from his bed. He looked at Ruka. " Why did you tell them?" " You don't expect me,your best friend, to not telling them about you when you are lying here, enduring the pain alone, do you?" Ruka answered. The doctor came with Haruhi

and he explained that Natsume is suffering from leukemia and it is in last stage.

Mikan's P.O.V.

Liar. I don't believe this. This is a dream.

Natsume's P.O.V.

I can say that we are communicating trough our eyes. I'm sorry Mikan. Don't show that pained expression, please?

-end of P.O.V.s-

" Can you leave me and Mikan alone? I want to talk to my " he asked the rest of the class to leave them alone, grinning. When they did, "Just say whatever you want," he said to Mikan. " You stupid sotong! How can you did not tell me this? I'm your…daughter!" she half-shouted. " Is that really how you see me? Am I just your daddy? He asked with a serious face. Mikan was shocked to hear that, She tried to say something but was stopped by the arrival of the nurse, saying that the time for visitors has ended. " Go. I'll see you tomorrow" he smiled at Mikan. Dumbfounded, she left.

"Liar!" Mikan cried in the next day. She was not the only one, almost everyone did. Natsume has passed away last night. They could not say anything, God has decided to take him away. Mikan tried to control herself but failed. " You said we will see each other again today. Liar." She cried. " Is there anyone named Mikan here?" a nurse asked out of sudden. " Natsume left this for you," she said and gave her the new school map and a note.

" See what is the focus of the picture of students in the library…" She saw herself reading a book alone in one corner of the library. "…it is your favorite place. I am not good with words but you are the person I care the most, after my family. Live well and be happy " he ended the short note with a smiley. " p/s: I mean it when I say You ARE very Important to me." She cried her eyes out with all her friends hugged her.  
>...<p>

Three years later..

She was reading her notes when she heard her phone's alarm, telling her that it is already time for her music lecture. Yes, she is an art student of University of Sidney. She walked into the Sidney Japanese Hall and stopped in front of the Music Room to untie her sneaker's lashes. " Excuse me but you are blocking my way." A new male voice came from her back. She turned around and .. "Natsume?" " Err. Sorry but I'm Kashino." He answered. She could not believe her eyes. She is looking at a guy who has similar face like Natsume. She didn't realize that her tears are rolling down her cheek. The guy put his hand on her shoulder and massage it. " Hey. What's wrong?"..Just with that, they became friends and the rest is history…


End file.
